


Brighter than Sunshine

by cyclone16



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:25:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7383535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyclone16/pseuds/cyclone16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicole and Waverly have the perfect day out spending time together.</p><p>Do you like to read WayHaught fluff?  Then read this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brighter than Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't really have any specifics as to what is going on in the WE world other than Nicole does know about the revenants etc like she found out in the finale.

It was late spring in Purgatory, and today the weather was perfectly warm and breezy. Nicole was working the overnight shift this past week (12-12) so her time with Waverly was limited but today was the final day. Waverly was busy too putting in time with the Black Badge Division and only got a minute or two with Nicole in passing.

Nicole sat staring at the open file on her desk, she rubbed her temples to try to concentrate. A few more minutes and she could leave this stuffy office and be outside in the warm sunshine.

She heard the familiar ding of her phone and check her text message:

Waverly: What is the most beautiful deputy in Purgatory up to?

Nicole: Jenkins? Not sure, but I can find out for you.

Waverly: hahaha, you’re really funny.

Nicole: yeah well that’s what happened when I’m sleep deprived.

Waverly: Aww, poor baby. Well I’ll make sure you have a wonderful night sleep tonight.

Nicole: you always do know how to take care of me ;)

Nicole: Hey, can you break away for lunch?

Waverly: Please, Wynonna and Dolls have been bickering all morning that they barely notice I’m here now.

Nicole: Cool, I was thinking of taking my lunch to the park across the street when I get out of here at noon, care to join me?

Waverly: That sounds amazing. I have a blanket in my car that I can grab to lay out on.

Nicole: alrighty, see you in t-15 minutes then.

Waverly: It’s a date :)

12pm couldn’t get here fast enough for Nicole already but now that she had the potential to spend some quality time with Waverly, she wanted it to hit much faster. Nicole was not one to shirk her responsibilities so she made sure her case work was completed before she ran out faster than the Road Runner. She also tried to avoid Nedley at all cost, he had a knack for finding her minutes before her shift would end and dump a new case on her desk but not today.

The familiar ding from her phone got her attention once again:

Waverly: I’m just gonna pop into Shorty’s, Gus whipped something up.

Nicole: okay, meet me out front then.

12 o’clock hit and Nicole grabbed her bag and made her way to the locker room for a quick change before leaving. She left the station and threw her duffel bag in the car. She looked around but didn’t see Waverly, so she thought she would walk toward Shorty’s and meet the girl out front there and sure enough as she reached the door Waverly was coming out.

They both lit up at the sight of the other. “Perfect timing”, Waverly said before reaching up to kiss Nicole.

Their hands found each other as they walked the short distance to the park. Nicole preferred a shadier spot but Waverly wanted to bask in the sun so they found the perfect spot in the grass near a tree that gave Nicole the shade but allowed the sun to peak through for Waverly.

They laid out the blanket and sat down facing each other. Nicole sat with one leg tucked under the other extended one and Waverly sat with her legs crossed. There was silence between them but not awkward at all, it was peaceful actually.

They started to dive into their respected lunches; since this was a spur of the moment thing, Nicole had her sandwich and Waverly had this pasta that she just picked up from Gus. “Do you want to try some of this?” Waverly asked as Nicole’s mouth was already full with a bite from her sandwich.

“No, I’m fine you enjoy” she replied back. “So what’s going on at the Black Badge Division?” taking another bite of her sandwich waiting for Waverly to reply.

You know how sometimes you can ask a person one question and they can go on for hours about it, well that was this question to Waverly, and she had a lot to say on the matter.

She started rambling about the last revenant they caught and about how he wasn’t the sharpest tool in the shed. Then she went on to talk about the tension any time Wynonna, Dolls, and Doc were all in the same room was getting on her nerves. Dolls was a by the book guy and Wynonna and Doc were just not. All the while Nicole just sat and listened to her. Waverly ended her rant just with a deep sigh.

With the food all finished and Waverly done ranting they just sat in that comfortable silence again. Without thinking Waverly laid down toward Nicole resting her head on Nicole’s leg and Nicole for her part just casually started running her fingers through Waverly’s hair.

“It’s such a beautiful day out” Nicole said taking in the bliss all around her.

“With beautiful company” Waverly stated to which Nicole smiled and dipped her head in slight embarrassment. “I could stay here forever”.

“Mmm, me too.” Nicole said closing her eyes and feeling the small breeze on her face. It really was perfect until Waverly’s phone buzzed them back to reality. Waverly took it from her back pocket and answered it.

“Hey Wynonna” she said rolling her eyes looking up toward Nicole. “I just left for lunch…okay, okay…I will be back in 5 minutes…FINE! Goodbye”. Waverly shut the phone off and sat back up still close to Nicole. “Unfortunately, duty calls.” She said leaning in to place a few short kisses on Nicole’s lips. “Ugh, okay” she said in frustration stopping herself before things got too carried away.

She and Nicole both stood up and gathered their things and the blanket. They walked back to the station, “call me later” Nicole said taking Waverly’s face in her hands and kissing her one or two more times.

“Bye” Waverly said walking away but not before giving one more look over her shoulder before going in.

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by the song Brighter than Sunshine by Aqualung.


End file.
